King of Hearts
by barely5feet
Summary: Prince Haruka has grown up behind palace walls. His life is devoid of all and any evil, a sheltered prince. But he is unhappy, suffocated by the rigid culture forced upon him. His escape is granted in the form of a green eyed boy with a kind smile, who by mistake, found himself inside the prince's garden. Royal AU
1. Chapter 1

**Thanks for reading!**

* * *

"Well, as we all know, the young prince is approaching the age." A gravely voice came from an equally rough man, his face ancient with years nearly quadruple Haruka's.

"As stated in the scriptures, the heir to the throne must be wedded by 18. His 17 has just passed" Another almost identical man spoke, his deep voice grumbling. "As it stands, the young prince has not expressed interest in any maiden of any of the 10 provinces... This leaves us in a position where we shall make the choice." He was cut off by a thick bout of coughing.

"To get to the point, prince Haruka, you will be betrothed. The kingdom shall be informed in some days following. "

* * *

"Master Haruka! Come back the Council isn't done speaking to you-!"

"I don't want to hear it. Leave me alone."

"Please Master Haruka!" the servant's voice grew soft and Haru paused halfway out the large french doors. He glanced over his shoulder angrily. "I know you don't agree with everything they say and... it's not easy... but they are doing what is best."

"They are doing what is best for them, not for me!"

Haru huffed a hefty breath and turned his head away to avoiding eye contact with the servant. The ache in his chest was only growing worse. There was nothing he could do... he was useless... a pawn to the nobility. His fingertips trembled before being clenched into a tight fist. Without another word he swiftly exited the door leaving the servant to deal with his empty space.

His heavy leather boots stomped through dead grass and beds of long withered flowers. Though his blundering movements conveyed rash and unspecific action, the prince had a certain destination in mind.

In a palace protected on all sides by walls of stone and guard towers it was the only place he could feel even a semblance of freedom in. Unlike the polished and manicured structure of the ancient palace and it's grounds, the East garden was kept mostly in it's natural state. It ran along the edge of the forest shared with the village: his late mother, having been an avid lover of nature, persuaded the addition years ago. Initially it was meant to be a luxurious outdoor social area fit with marble statues and and ball floor for the warm summer nights. However, the project was short lived and they never did complete renovating the 8 acres of land. Even the fence lay in disarray. If you followed it more than 100 feet the stone abruptly ended and a simple wooden fence held it's ground.

At last he arrived.

No sound except for Haruka's rapid breathing could be heard, each exhale quickly condensing into small clouds before his face. The landscape was deep in winter slumber, the usual animals gone to bed until spring melted the Earth. The natural lake had so far resisted freezing over since the beginning of winter. He stepped forward on one of the many large stones jutted from the embankment over the water, tempted to go down to the very edge where he could be closer. Looking down Haruka thought about the summer months, when tadpoles and small fish would be visiting in the shallower ends. When he could have jumped in with no fear or regrets and swam to his heart's content. Nothing greeted him now but clear water in which he could see the deep floor of the lake. Hardly anyone could understand the comfort water brought to the young master's life. Anytime he needed reassurance this was the place he would go and he swore the water knew it too. How desperately he wanted to give in to the desire to swim!

He snorted a laugh at how the council would react to his feelings. Gasps of "Absurd!" and "Prince's do not behave like this!"

The council never did like him having such a "dangerous" hobby. Every time he caught an illness they would ask him the same questions, "were you swimming in that cold, dirty lake again, Master Haruka?"

And every time he would lie and say, "No, I was not."

He had been.

With what just happened he knew he was walking an even thinner line. They would take away his freedoms without remorse, without question.

Though... freedoms to the young prince was a loose term. He was trapped in his own palace for goodness sake!

" _For your own protection!"_ Haru could almost hear the reply he had heard for 17 years. Royalty no matter how it was strung was a farce. The outside world was all his yet, unless the day were holy or a festival was being held, here he remained. Prisoner of his own blood. Haruka was resigned to a predetermined life of formalities. Every day told how to act, how to speak, who to speak to, where to go, when to go...

They thought him too naive to be allowed to wander out of royal grounds unaccompanied yet old enough to be wedded off?

The pain in his stomach was growing and he wanted to curl up and run away all at the same time. An awful hiccuping nose escaped his throat as he tried to swallow the emotion down. His lips quivered into a frown, shoulders shaking. Hot tears bundled up in his eyes before falling on his cheek. The trail they left was warm for a mere second before chilling from the harsh air.

 _Why couldn't they see he didn't want this?_

Stilled water reflected his face. His sleek brow crinkled at the sniveling monster before him. _Disgusting!_ Haru wiped furiously at his face with the sleeves of his coat trying to conceal his fettered emotions. He looked again, observing the puffy eyed reflection closely. He was a mess. Even if he had to go back he would never appear before them like this. He kicked debris off of his ledge into the water sending his reflection into a myriad of ripples.

"Are you... okay?"

A weight fell on Haru's lungs and his stomach sank. The servants had explicit orders not to follow him. None of them would dare challenge that. With sudden realization he concluded this wasn't a guard or a servant... after years surrounded by an entourage that rarely changed he knew this voice was completely foreign. Haruka's mouth wavered for a second before he gathered his nerve. "Who are you? This is property of the royal palace you shouldn't be here."

"What?"

Haruka was dumbfounded by the lack luster response. "What do you mean 'what'? You heard me." He turned on his heal, still agitated and wanting to take his frustration out on this intruder. However, he was betrayed by his own feet, balance giving way under his boot and falling back into the steep incline. Haruka desperately reached out, hands wildly searching for leverage. The stranger attempted a grab at him and Haruka found himself reaching too, but being at too great a distance, was met only with empty air. The last thing he saw was a pair of eyes wide with fear.

His back splashed against the surface. The lake had been prepped in ample anticipation, wrapping him in chill colder than anything he had faced before. The initial impact didn't hurt, he wasn't actually too far up, but the sheer temperature shocked his skin merciless. It was so cold it felt hot, stinging every nerve. His hands touched the slick bottom of the lake, grimey and unpleasant and at a stark decline. He fought against the heavy clothing on his body to sit up and break surface. The mud swallowed his boots down and trying to stand proved more difficult then usual.

There was more splashing and something grabbed his forearm tightly. A great force pulled him up the rest of the way to a standing position. Surprise, panic, and sudden change of direction hurt his head. The water, now that he was up was to his thighs and completely soaked into everything. Whoever had just followed him in was leading him back up the ridge to the side of the outcropping of rocks where it would be easier to exit. He pulled Haruka forward with a hand on his arm, carefully guiding him to place his feet where he did. The man stepped easily from where the water ended to the first level of the embankment before turning around and grabbing Haruka's hands firmly, letting him find footing, and lightly pulling him up.

A rough cough racked his body almost immediately as they were both cleared of water. He hadn't realized he had been holding it in. It felt like everything around him was was spinning. Haruka squeezed his eyes shut, heading down onto his knees for a moment to sit and collect himself. When the rush in his head finally passed his eyes opened to remember he was in a very vulnerable position.

Through the black bangs that clung to his forehead, Haru managed to find and focus on green eyes. The stranger had followed him down and was kneeling before him. A sharp retort that was building instantly faded in unwarranted surprise... this person, if he had a guess, was no older than 20... more likely the same age as himself. He had messy brown hair brushing the nape of his neck and complimenting a sharp jawline. His clothing were of common materials, an older jacket made of fabric frequent of lower tiered workers fitted over outline of a broad chest and strong arms. A field worker? Stable hand? He was a considerable amount taller than Haruka and undoubtedly capable of greater strength. Attempting to save face and despite his current position Haruka pulled himself up, at least as much as he could. Muscle memory kicked in, his posture straightening and shoulders angling back precisely. That's what they told him, sit up, look confident, look _strong_. His mouth attempted to move, but, with embarrassment, became aware he too was being silently analyzed.

"Are you..." The strangers words were distant and evaporated as they left his mouth.

Haruka turned his head away. He suddenly wanted to look anywhere but directly in front of him. He posture deflated, years of how to hold himself thrown out the window in a second. "Yes. I'm fine."

"Oh, yes that but, I mean, are you..." Haruka became very aware of the other boy's hand moving close to his face. He held himself back from wincing. Instead it stopped to the left of his chest, a single finger pointed to an emblem on the breast of his silver buttoned jacket.

The Nanase family coat of arms. A mermaid garnering a sword, shield, and crown. The unmistakable stamp of royal property, like a barrel of wine or stock of cattle. He was marked for the world to see who owned him.

"Yes."

"Oh. So this really is... huh..." Haruka raised an eyebrow.

 _So this kid really didn't know where he was? Who did he expect to meet?_

A shiver ran through Haru's body. His jaw chattered but not from fear. The water was chilling his skin and beginning to ice the blood below turning his complexion pale. The tan hand on his chest suddenly was on his face and Haruka was frozen for another reason. Panic flitted over the boy's face, and despite the fear Haruka knew he had seen for the second time, the boy spoke in a serious tone.

"We have to get you home."

Haruka pushed the hand away, "Thank you, but, I'll be fine. I can make it." He prepped himself to stand up, " You might be forgetting but I live here. Just go back to wherever you came from and I'll forget about the trespassing." Haru forced his way up, taking a heavy step before he was again down. Vertigo made him shut his eyes tightly again, trying his best to reclaim his grounding.

"Let me help you."

The boy trailed behind him like a puppy, on his feet as soon as Haruka was and tentatively hovering beside him when he fell. Haruka was right, he was much larger than him. Six feet at least, and unlike Haruka who had never had to lift anything in his life, the stranger looked more than capable of holding his own.

"Here, just grab on." The boy knelt before him, his back facing Haruka like he expected something.

"What?"

"Put your arms around my neck, come on, I'll carry you. I do this with my sister an- my sister all the time. When she's too tired to walk I carry her home on my back." Haruka hesitated. The boy looked back with his bright green eyes and smiled something that made him feel the warmest he had in all of the past hour. "I promise, I won't drop you."

"I'm soaked, you'll get wet too."

"Maybe a little, but right now you're looking worse for wear."

Haru rolled his eyes at the response. This strange kid seemed keen to help. Haru would've laughed at the situation had he enough physical or mental strength left. And what would the council say? Now that was enough to elicit a small nose-laugh from the prince. They would have his neck! A spark of rebellion made up his mind.

Haruka wrapped his arms around the stranger's shoulders. He was lifted him off the ground and an arm wrapped under each of Haruka's legs holding him so he wouldn't slide off. They stood up and Haruka tightened his grip around the boys neck. .

"Is this the way? The palace is pretty large but the trees are so tall..."

"Yeah. Just head straight and we'll hit the door to the East wing.""

"Hmph!" They began walking and Haru adjusted to feeling of being carried. He was becoming drowsy, something about the cold was getting his body to relax. What was this feeling? Before he felt cold but now... his body was going numb? He gave in, laying his head in the crook of space between the others neck and shoulders observing the sights to their left as they went by. Soon the walking was at a consistent pace and Haruka began relaxing into the rhythm created by this strange man. This strange, alluring man.

"Hey, you have to stay awake. Please. Are you awake?" Haruka blinked his eyes open at the boy's panic. He hadn't realized he even closed them.

"Hey." Haruka spoke. He could feel the other sigh in relief at his response. Maybe it was the sleepiness or the whole peculiarity of the situation but he was feeling more ampt to talk. "You never told me your name."

"Makoto. Tachibana Makoto." He spoke. "And yours?"

"Haruka."

"Why are you out here in the cold, Haruka?"

"Just call me Haru and I should be asking you that."

"Fair enough." Haruka could feel the vibration of a laugh through Makoto's back. He hadn't heard such a hearty laugh in such a long time. "My cat." A sad undertone was in Makoto's voice. "She was outside the shop and a dog spooked her. She ran out of the storefront and I followed. Usually she comes back and I wouldn't worry but... she's going to have kittens."

"I'm sorry..."

"No it's okay," Makoto turned cheery again. "I'll find her... who knows, maybe she's home without me..."

"I've never had a pet before, too dirty they say."

"They?"

"Everyone back home. In the palace you know." Haruka sighed. "All I really wanted was a fish though."

Makoto laughed again. It was such a vibrant sound, Haruka thought. Makoto was nice to talk to, he seemed friendly and genuine and kind. He must have lots of friends, Haruka concluded half-awake.

* * *

Haruka no longer felt cold. His damp clothes were weightless on his unfeeling skin. Is this what Makoto had feared? It wasn't too bad, he was just tired. And the shivering was getting annoying. Makoto had carried much of their conversation along the way but abruptly cut off when the impending palace could be seen.

"Now how do we get you back..."

Haruka saw the flicker of lights illuminated behind the curtains indoors.

"Ah, Rei is probably waiting... that guy would never disobey an order but I bet he's by the door..." Haru sighed. He didn't have to guess. He knew Rei was by the door. He always was. Whenever he would run off to go for a swim or be by himself Rei would wait and be the first on to greet him when he walked in.

"Oh! Then I think I have an idea, Haruka."

"I told you, Haru is just fine."

Haru was vaguely aware of being set down. Makoto had put his back to the wall of the palace and gently lowered Haruka to the floor. Makoto, though his size, was very gentle with him, and to his word brought him back to the palace. Makoto looked at Haruka once more, his gentle smile and warm gaze seeming to fit on his face like permanent features. Haruka blinked slowly at the green gaze, unsure of how to respond.

Haru was nobility, raised with every material possession within calling distance that never sparked interest, yet, this low class boy had accidentally walked into his life a minute ago and already pulled the strings of intrigue in his head. For once he _**wanted** _ something. One thing he couldn't reach: _To know more about this stranger._ Without any comment Makoto stood and knocked brazenly on the door.

"Coming master Haruka!"

Haruka watched Makoto's figure dart into the tree's swiftly finding cover before the door swung open.

"Master Haruka, welcome back-? Huh? You're... Why... you're soaked!? What happened? Someone call the doctor!" Rei's voice was irritably loud.

"I'll be fine Rei."

"Master Haruka!"

"I just was... swimming." Haruka snorted a laugh. Rei did not find it as funny. Maybe he would have if he had seen how Haru had so ungracefully fallen.

The butlers acted quickly upon orders. Haruka was supported on either side by a butler, their gloved hands roughly pushing and pulling him up.

Was Makoto watching him still from safety? Haruka gave a final glance to the spot Makoto had disappeared to feeling slightly somber and... curious.

He wanted to meet that person again.

* * *

 **Recap:**

 **Haruka Nanase lives inside the walls of nobility, trapped by tradition. Overwhelmed by sudden news of his impending betrothal he escapes to the only safe place he knows of, the pond behind the palace. However, Haruka soon learns he is not alone! A stranger has somehow found his way on royal grounds! Shocked and startled, Haru falls into the freezing water. Will he survive? Why did the stranger help him? Why are his eyes so green? Find out next time!**

 ***tap dances away***


	2. Chapter 2

"Ha-ru-ka!"

The doors to the dining hall slammed open annoyingly loud followed by a similar annoying voice. Each syllable made him less inclined to turn his head and acknowledge the speaker.

"Haru." The voice was now by his ear. He still did not turn and acted unperturbed. He could almost hear the others eyebrow twitching.

Impatient as always.

Haru took a bite of the soup he'd been nursing and then chose spoke. Mouth full:

"Rin."

"HOW RUDE."

He swallowed the last of meal feeling triumphant. "What ever could you mean."

Haru finally cracked smirk and looked at Rin. Any more teasing and he would probably cry.

"You know for a lord you're pretty sensitive." He had to get one more in.

"I did _NOT_ come all this way to be mocked by you." There was a frown on Rin's face.

Haru snorted, "then what did you come for?"

"To congratulate you, of course." The light from Haru's face fell instantly.

"There's nothing to be congratulated on, Rin." Haru stood up to leave the table, ready to end the conversation as soon as it started. "I was betrothed, I don't even know the person."

"So what? A lot of people are betrothed."

"No, it's not just that. You know... you know how I feel about... what I am."

"A prince you mean?" Rin crossed his arms. He sighed and leaned with his hip on the table. His voice become serious, "As kids I know you were never sure about the weight of the future put on your shoulders. What child would? But, by now at least, I thought you'd learn to accept it."

'You wouldn't understand." Haru bit back.

Rin shot up. Haru regretted the words instantly. "You know just as well as I do I know what it's like to have the expectations of other's thrust upon you."

Of course he would understand. Rin had been a lord of his province for a little over 5 years now, from the time since his father was killed overseas.

"I'm sorry."

The silence was static in the room. Rin closed his eyes, head cooling down from the fire that just sparked between them.

Haru and Rin had known each other long before they knew what they were destined to become, what they were destined to be a part of. Haruka, son of the king. Rin, son of a powerful lord. His father was a man as close to a right hand man to the king one could get with the council already there. Because of their father's friendship Rin spent much of his childhood alongside Haru. When they both weren't busy making appearances or being taught how to appear, a small sliver of childhood was left at their discretion.

"Hey," Rin started. His temper waned off relatively quick this time. "Why don't we head out somewhere? It's kind of stuffy here..."

"You know how they are with me. They won't send us out without a full escort."

"I'm a lord, I don't have to ask." Rin's face was smug. Haru held his eye contact, not letting his feelings slip to show leaning one way or another. Haru had been lying low so far, staying under the radar since his incident. A warm smile passed through his memory for a second. He pushed the thought away. Good behavior meant less people watching him, but it also meant a lot of boredom. Either answer he gave would have one side with a mouthful of a lecture ready for him. Haru sighed and shrugged his shoulders. Harassment from Rin was little more annoying.

"That's the spirit! You always were a little rebel." He grabbed him around the shoulder leading him out of the dining hall with an ear to ear grin.

"Rin." A low voice stopped them in their tracks. From the corner of his eyes Haru could see Rin pout.

"Sousuke, please."

Haru had almost forgotten about Sousuke. Despite the two being together at almost all times he hadn't given a thought to Rin's personal quard. He stepped before them now hardly giving Haru a glance. It had been quite some time since they'd seen each other but Sousuke was a stoic as ever. The last time they'd been together, Rin included, they had just entered their teen years. Sousuke was older by a little more than a year but nonetheless his height could never rivaled by the two of them. However, as the gaurd he was destined to be his once slim and boy-like physique was now broad with intimidating strength.

He dressed rather plainly Haru also noted. A high ranking servant to a powerful family like Rin's could afford more elaborate attire. Despite that, Sousuke fitted himself with simple, classic navy and black garments. The most intricate pieces to his ensemble being his leather chest plate and gauntlets, which while masterfully crafted to be light and as easy to slip on similar to a vest unlike a full knights suit was still added only out of practicality.

"It's not safe for the two of you to be wandering alone," Sousuke spoke matter-of-factley.

"We won't be alone, though." Rin raised his eyebrows tellingly. "You'll be with me." Sousuke's mouth quirked down slightly more than usual, his eyebrows furrowed just slightly- he was visibly irked. Haru was not aware that something Sousuke could do. "And who would keep me safer than you?"

It was true Rin's powers of persuasion had no limit. Rin walked around Sousuke triumphantly. He pulled Haru along with him before stopping in his tracks, "Oh, and Sousuke, do you think we can barrow some clothes?"

* * *

Rin navigated the cobblestone paths as if he knew them by heart. They used the stables to slip out through the west port, an egress mainly for servants to use providing access directly to the market and allowing errands to be run without busying the north gate. Sousuke had broken off from them after they cleared earshot of the royal residence. He said they'd look suspicious traveling all together but that he wouldn't be far. Rin agreed and they strayed off the path toward different directions.

Once nearby they continued around the framework of buildings, stepping through an alley way when it opened up. Haruka wasn't prepared for the sights or smells. The alley was dirty and his boots crunched over broken glass and who knows what else. He swore if he didn't keep up Rin would have left him behind.

"Alright, just stay behind me." Rin stopped suddenly and peek over the corner. "And remember, keep your hood up. Even if your face isn't plastered on every wall we don't want to catch anyone's attention."

Haruka nodded and did as he was told. Most of Sousuke's clothing was too large for him, luckily the only thing that really helped conceal most of his features was a dark mantle which draped easily over his shoulder and stopped just short of the ground. Rin slipped casually around the corner merging with the foot traffic easily.

"It's so... busy." He pulled the fabric closer around his face as if it could act like a shield from all the bodies.

"They're prepping for the solstice, it's always like this this time of year." Haru hummed an agreement like he understood. There was a comfort in all of Rin's movements that he couldn't share yet. Rin adjusted the sleeves on his trench, actually Sousuke's, and flipped the cuffs to allow his hands freedom. Unlike his flagrant military apparel decked in white, gold, and red, the simplicity of Sousuke's grey coat placated the zeal of Rin's usual appearance.

The doors to all the shops were open and every space near the shop fronts were utilized. People clamored around particular ones and other's were shouting to advertise wares and hopefully spark more business. Decorations floated from rooftop to rooftop, ornamented laterns waiting for the first brush of dusk to be lit.

"Silver goods! Get your genuine silver goods here!"

They passed by one cart that sprung Haru's interest.

"Hello hello!" The wildly cheerful man was overwhelming with his endorsement. "Everything is 100% silver, beautiful metal indeed! Worth every coin and it will last a lifetime! Pass it on to your kids and their kids and their kids!"

Haru played with a brooch on the table. It caught his eye with it's small, intricate details, the metal was pulled into round, soft shapes he traced with his finger.

"Looking for a gift, sir? These pieces are sure to dazzle. Have a wife? Daughter? Mother? All lovely woman can be pleased for 50 coin! They will adore it!"

Haru continued to ignore his rambling. He lifted the piece.

 _Oh._

"This isn't silver."

Even just by looking he had sensed the metal was off. It's usual cool tone was gone and the sheer heaviness in his palm was a dead giveaway. Ornate construction was a distraction for the untrained eye.

"What did you say son?"

The golden tone of the merchant was gone. His brown eyes stared at him darkly, challenging him to repeat what was spoken. Haruka opened his mouth oblivious.

"This isn't-"

" _We're leaving, **now**_."

Rin pulled him away before he could finish his sentence. He walked as if to pretend everything was okay, but the purpose in his steps moved them along quicker. Haru had no time to protest, tripping over his own feet. He suddenly ducked them inside a doorway, the new atmosphere of the shop engulfing them from the overcast sun outside.

"What are you doing, Rin? I was just letting them know-"

"Haru, they know it wasn't silver."

"But they were saying it was how would they have known-"

"They're counterfeiters." Haru blinked back blankly. " _Frauds_. And there's nothing more dangerous than calling out a counterfeiters bluff right in front of him. Honestly, I can't believe you just blurted that out, did you see those two men behind him? They would've gone for blood!"

"I see."

"No... you don't." Rin pushed Haru backwards so he could move further into the store, still glancing over his shoulder.

"How do they get away with a blatant business like that?"

Rin's sighed, "You're right, you really don't get out much, huh?"

Haru rolled his eyes and pulled up his hood again. Rin was his friend, maybe his only friend, but he _really_ didn't get it.

"Welcome!"

Haru froze. That voice. He hugged the cloak tighter around him.

"Please take a look around. "

 _Makoto._

"Oh, thank you." Rin's eyes widened as something caught his fancy. "Ah, yeah. Actually, what is this?" Rin moved away from in front of him. Haru stayed put. He couldn't turn around.

 _He'll recognize me in an instant._

"Look at this!" Rin jumped back to him. "I've seen shibori before but I never knew it could look like this!"

Haruka braced himself for the worst and gave in. He turned and kept his face down using the hood to conceal his eyes. Makoto didn't let up like he recognized him yet. Rin pushed a piece of cloth into his hands about 12" in length. Within it's deep indigo white danced, carefully placed to form an intricate shape.

"A dragonfly?"

"Mhm! My father made that one. He's much better at small detail than I am."

"I thought shibori was only done on a larger scale?" Rin prompted.

"That's true. We usually do larger custom orders for clients but my father wanted to make something that anyone could buy anytime. He liked the idea of producing smaller premade articles so more people could experience shibori." Makoto laughed and his hand scratched bashedly at his cheek. Haru cautiously peaked up and then hurriedly looked away. "We still provide other fabrics of course, cotton, linen, there's even silk on that shelf over there, you name it, but I can see how my father would still want to share his art. It's been a family trade for generations."

"What about this one." Haru's eyes had dived into the squares folded out before him. He pulled the cloth up so it's full design stretched out. "It's looks like-"

"A koi fish. I made that one." Makoto laughed again looking at floor this time and Haru peeked again to see pink flush on his cheeks lightly. His gaze lingered and he watched him speak, "I'm still learning but he said the technique I used to make the scales was good." Makoto suddenly met his eye. His lips pursed in thought, Haru felt his breathing hitch.

"By the way, I hope this doesn't sound rude but I don't recognize either of you? Are you travelers?"

"Yeah. Something of that kind, we're just passing through." Haru was ok letting Rin do the talking, the tension flooding out of his body. He traced his thumbs over the pattern of Koi, his nail following one of the sharp lines in the fins. The edges had been tenderly sewn flat and neat on all of them probably meaning for a cloth this size to used as a handkerchief or small towel. Although Haruka could seldom imagine putting something so intricate to that sort of was such movement in this work it felt like the koi could jump off the fabric any moment and dash into a fast paced river. He honestly wanted to do the same a minute ago.

"My name is Makoto, it's a pleasure to meet you." He gave a small, polite bow.

Rin returned it and spoke for both of them, "You can call me Rin-" he cut himself off realizing he couldn't give away his real name, "Rintaro. And this is my companion Ha... Haruki."

Following in suit of Rin he offered his own small bow under his new name. Makoto seemed to accept this without questions, there was no doubt in his eyes.

"Rintaro-san, Haruki-san, please if you have any questions," there was that smile again, his head tilting just slightly left as his shoulders relaxed, "feel free to ask me."

"Makoto-kun!" An older woman's voice crowed over the shop. "Can you help me, dear?"

"Ah! I'll be right there Rina-san." He waved a goodbye before dashing around a shelf to the other side of the store. Haru watched longingly after him. His curiosity would never be settled he decided. And this chance encounter only left him with more questions about who he was and what lay beyond what little he knew. Rin continued looking around, even pointing out a much larger shibori wall hanging which was done in a traditional pattern.

"We should get going," Rin came back to his side. "I'm starving and we can't stay out long before they'll need us back."

"Yeah." Haru admired the piece in his hands once more. He laid it on the table he had originally found it on, smoothing the wrinkles out with the palm of his hand. He looked around in hopes he could see Makoto for one last moment before they would both inevitably be pulled away by the paths of their destinies. To his luck, he couldn't spot him. Makoto had disappeared somewhere deeper in the shop behind the rows of shelves even his voice obscured. Haru held in a sigh. The abrupt change from the warm and cozy fabric shop to the bitter, blow of the wind outside only besmirched his mood more.

"Sousuke!" They had made only it a few shops down before Rin was already dashing ahead. He guessed Sousuke was going to persuade them to head back already- he also guessed Rin would convince him to let them stay a little longer. Before he could catch up to join in on the inevitable debate there was a light tug on the side of his elbow.

"I think you dropped this."

Haru's hood fell back some as he turned around, and his mouth fell open awe. Makoto's green eyes looked down on him warmly and he nodded for Haru to take something from his outstretched palms. A giveaway fin peeked from one of the corners.

"I didn't-" His confused words faltered as Makoto shook his head.

"I'm glad you're okay, Haru." _So he did recognize me._

"I-" Again he didn't know what to say. He had what he wanted in front of him but he didn't know where to start or what words to form.

"Haru! Let's go! Sousuke's paying for lunch!" Rin's voice called him to catch up.

Makoto pulled one of Haru's hands from his sides and placed the folded handkerchief onto his palm. Haru memorized the way Makoto moved, how his hands felt rough but warm and gentle at the same time, and how this somehow felt so right. Suddenly, Makoto turned to leave. And, for a terrifying moment, Haru panicked. There was a profound look of acceptance on Makoto's face and Haru got the feeling Makoto was making peace this would be their last encounter.

He didn't want this to be it.

Even if he didn't have the right words now he knew there were still so many things he wanted to ask, to see, to learn, to experience. Makoto was one of the few breathes of the outside world he had ever met. He couldn't let the strings of their fate be cut so short.

"Can-," He stepped forward, the single syllable enough get Makoto to stop in his tracks, "Can I see you again?"

It wasn't eloquent or poignant. He felt shame rise in him before he got a response. The chatter around him was suddenly so loud. Everything morphed together into a monotone white noise. To go out and say something so uncouth to another person who hardly knew-

"Yes. I'd like that."

The world came back in full color. Makoto was stepping out of his life again, but this second time around Haru felt comfort knowing for sure there would be _more_.

Just how much more he could never imagine. For from here on out this prince's simple life was about to get _excessively_ complicated.


End file.
